


Dancing Under The Moonlight

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A moment of peace, Background Relationships, Everybody are having a good time, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopefully I managed to fix any errors this time, Read it and you'll find out, Self-Indulgent, Supportive characters, long & sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri have decided that tonight, he'll make sure it will be the best night for Marianne. Until he ask her a very important question...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Dancing Under The Moonlight

Dimitri's heart is racing. He can feel how it pounds against his own chest that might as well break through. And yet, he needs to remain calm so no one will notice his odd behavior. Especially someone like Felix, who can see past his facade he wishes no will ever saw. However, he wasn't worried about that. There was something else in his mind since his academy days are about to be over in a month or so. He’s yet to fulfill his promise to the fallen; however, there's something else he needs to do.

Staring at a tall mirror, the reflection revealed how he was dressed for tonight's ball. It was a special kind of silver-blue, lengthy, jacket decorated with golden buttons. While the sleeves folded up to his wrists, showing off a darker shade of blue layer underneath. His grey trousers are tucked in his black leather boots. Wearing a white ascot with a blue jewel he once wore before, and a pair of white gloves to cover his scarred hands. Along with a black belt around his waist. Lastly, he wore a signature blue cap with his family crest emblem on the back layer, and a white furred pelt around the neckline. Most of his blonde hair is pulled back into a half ponytail while a few of his bangs hang over his forehead.

While he usually doesn't think much of it, he wonders if he looks good enough in these clothing he was able to put together. Just when his mind is about to pinpoint for any flaws of his appearance. A knock from the door caught his attention.

"Come in," Dimitri said.

The door was then open wide by none other than Dedue. All dressed up, as well. Wearing a simple seas green tunic with white-furred trimming, and a colorful scarf around his neck.

"Sorry to intrude, your highness." He bowed, apologetically, even though he didn't have to. "I wanted to see if you're ready? Many of our classmates are waiting for you."

"I believe so, but..." His voice begins to trail off, and place his hand over the side of his forehead. 

"Is there something the matter?" Dedue notices the prince have something in his mind.

The young prince sighs deeply."Tell me...do you think someone like me...deserves to be here? Am I even worthy to make precious memories, when someone else who should be here instead of-"

"Please don't think that way, Dimitri." The prince was surprised when his loyal friend decided to use his actual name rather than his formal title."Of course you deserve to be here. You have much of the rights to enjoy life just like the rest of us. I couldn't imagine in any other way." Dedue was able to say to him. 

"I...I guess you're right." He finally admitted. " I shouldn't let those thoughts get in the way. Especially since..." 

"In my honor, I'll make sure no one will disturb your night." His vassal promised to him, before he could finish what was about to be said. 

"Thank you, my friend." Dimitri smiled at him. "Well, we should be heading off. Can’t let the others wait for us much longer.”

"You're not forgetting anything, aren't you?" He then asked.

The young prince only nodded, and pats his right pocket, gently, as his response. Then they walked out of his room together, while one of them made sure to close the bedroom door once they left. Making their way down from the second floor of the dormitories, and reaching the last step. There, they found some of their closest friends waiting for them.

What Dimitri found amusing is that each of them have something blue in their clothing. Ingrid with her shimmering teal blue dress, Sylvain's bluish coat, and Mercedes's cream and dark blue gown.

"Hey, Dimitri, Dedue!" Sylvain waves at them with one arm, while his other is wrapped around Mercedes's waist as Ingrid stood beside them. "Looking good!" He teases. 

"Oh, you both look so wonderful." Mercedes clapping her hand together as she gushed over them. "Your outfits really bring out so much of you." 

"They sure are." Ingrid nodded, agreeably.

Dedue made a small smile, "Thanks you." 

"You think so?" Dimitri awkwardly rubs the back of his head. 

"Come on, your highness, don't start with that." He groaned, playfully. "Just take the compliment why don't you."

"I suppose so..." The crowned prince said, but struggles when it comes to taking compliments. 

Now they were all together, they made their way to the dance hall. It didn't take them long for them to arrive. Most of the students have already gathered here; however, the dance has yet to begin. For the mean times, the students are interacting with each other to keep themselves busy. Sylvain and Mercedes already went off together, while Ingrid excuse herself that she wanted to check on something. Leaving Dimitri and Dedue on their own. They stayed together for a bit longer until Dimitri was needed somewhere else. As house leader of the Blue Lion, he still has duties he needs to perform. One of them is to present himself to Lady Rhea, and stand beside her along with the other house leaders and their professors. Edelgard was already there first with her professor of the Black Eagles house while Rhea greeted him with a warm smile. He simply bows to all of them, and then stands next to his professor.

All they're missing now are the main students from the Golden Deer house. Ever since he arrived, he just notices that he hasn't seen anybody from that class. He darted to entire dancing halls, but can't seem to find them. Not even her. There was this twinge of worry beginning to build up in his mind until finally, he saw a large group of students pouring in. Dimitri can already tell it was Byleth and her Golden Deers students. It is not hard to miss them since they are a colorful bunch, both figuratively and literally. One by one they came in, but he can't see her among them. He nearly wanted to leave his post to check until he saw Claude walking beside Marianne. Holding her hand to guide her through the immense crowd.

The sense of relief soon turns into awe, when he notices the way she looks. Marianne has always been memorizing in her own way. However, he has to admit she looks very lovely in her sky blue gown, decorated with snowflakes that shimmer under the chandelier lights. So much of her shoulders left exposed with lace flowing to her lower back from the short sleeves. While her blue hair was let down for this occasion, still retaining the braided crown with a Lily of the Valley hairpin on one side of her head. She still looked rather nervous being around such a large crowd, but she kept her head held high. He is happy to see one of her dearest friends is keeping her comfortable at the moment. 

Claude then let go of Marianne, and her other friend, Hilda, stood right by her side. As the scheming duke made his way up to them, Claude began to smirk and wink at him all knowingly. Dimitri can only hint at him with a small smile when he stands with his own professor. Now they can commence the opening ceremony with Rhea giving a few words. He didn't pay much attention to them since he was focusing more on Marianne. It didn't take long for her to notice that he was looking at her from where he stood. She shyly waves at him as her face turns a faint hue of red, while he does the same for her.

When it was his turn, he nearly fumbled his words, "I-I'm happy that this year...I come across a multitude of new faces. Some of which I managed to forge a strong bond with." He continued one with his speech. Still gazing at Marianne like she was his main support. Talking about the things learned, and how will it help him when he becomes king in the near future. "May our lives be peaceful and find happiness along the way." Finally, he finishes with his speech and everybody begins to clap for him while his eyes are still on Marianne like she was the only person in the room.

The opening ceremony was now complete, and each students began to pick out their dance partner. Dimitri immediately went to Marianne, as her pink-haired was whispering something in her ear that made her blush brightly. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked while offering a hand to her.

"Oh...yes, I love to!" She slightly stuttered as she accepted.

"D'awww! Just look at you! Already looking like a cute couple." She squeals in pure delight. Dimitri was trying to suppress a smile that threatened to appear while Marianne tried to hide her face. Hoping it didn't give away too much for the pink-haired woman to pick apart. "I'll leave you two to have some alone time." Hilda wink at them, and went to a certain noble with purple hair. 

Both Dimitri and Marianne chuckles in amusement, knowing she is not far from the truths. He then grabbed her by the hand, gently. Guiding her through the dance floor where they found a space to start from. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Once more, they stared into each other's eyes until Marianne made a subtle nod that she was ready.

His feet begin to move with the rhythms of the music while she follows his lead. Marianne was looking down at her feet, keeping track of the movements.

Wanting to grab her attention, he spoke up,"You're doing wonderfully, Marianne.”

"Oh...you really think so?" She looked up to him.

"Indeed," He nods in reassurance."I can see why your professor has chosen you for the White Heron Cup. You were so graceful that I couldn't take my eyes away from you." He whispered to her ear which only made her glow even redder. 

"D-Dima!" She flustered, but still managed to get her to smile.

"I'm speaking nothing but the truth. If I was a contestant, I would've danced like a fool and my friends wouldn't let it down." He said with a little humor. 

Marianne almost laughed at his remark. "Don't say that. Even if that were true, I would still think you're a better dancer than me." 

"I guess we can just agree that both of us may not be great dancers, but at least decent enough. Don't you think?" Dimitri thought up.

"Yes, I can agree on that." She couldn't help, but laugh this time which made the prince do the same.

They continue to waltz along with the music. Moving side to side and doing a few spins, which made their cape and dress flow with the motions. They have smiles on their faces, as they continue to dance in each other's arms. Passing by a few notable couples on the dance floor. Dimitri is surprised to find Felix with Annette in his arms, and might've seen him smile, too. Then they dance beside Sylvain and Mercedes, which gives the red-haired young man an opportunity to give a thump up at him. While Marianne mentioned she might have caught a glimpse of Claude dancing with Byleth, and Hilda with Lorenz. Seeing all their dearest friends alongside them really made this dance extra special for them. 

Soon the music faded down, and the musicians were about to go on with the next song. Marianne decided it was enough dancing for tonight, and Dimitri wholeheartedly agreed with her. Then, the two decide they would get something to eat . When they went to the eating area, a long table was filled with arrays of cheeses, fruits, desserts, meats, and all kinds of foods for the pickings. They have a chance encounter with another student such as Raphael, who wolfed down an entire steak, and caught Ingrid snaking on something then trying to wipe away the crumbs on her face once her liege appeared. 

"Hey there, your Dimitri, Marianne. You guys look like you have a lot of fun." Being the jolly man he is, Rapheal went up to Dimitri and Marianne, asking them if they're having a good time.

"Yes we have, Raphael." Dimitri answered his question.

"It was lovely." She replied, as well.

"That's good to hear."Rapheal made a sunny grin."You should really try the meats, your highness. They are so good, and could help you grow your muscles!" He recommends the foods they should try.

"Oh,um, Of course...I'll keep that in mind." Dimitri smiled, politely. 

Raphael only grinned at them, and went back to eating the meat as much as he wanted. Scouring through the table, Dimitri managed to try all kinds of cheese that was on the table, and Marianne enjoyed eating the many slices of fruit, especially her favorite, peaches. 

Then they went on to the desserts, where Lysithea, Cyril, and Annette are enjoying their slices of sponges cake with fruits on top. Surprisingly, Felix was just standing there with a very plain old cookie in hand. "Ah, Felix. You are finally enjoying sweets?" Dimitri asked. The swordsman only huffed at him, and ignored his question, as well. "Um, okay then." The prince was saddened because he thought for a moment, his childhood friend had lightened up. At least he managed to get a plate of sweet buns for him and Marianne could share.

After filling up their bellies, Dimitri then offers her a drink. Marianne agreed, but she preferred if he got her water. He got the beverage that she wanted while he got a different one. As they begin to drink, Dimitri notices a couple coming toward him from the corner of his eyes. He looked over to see it was Lorenz with Hilda wrapped around in one arm.

"Good evening, your highness and lady Edmund." Lorenz greeted them both. "I hope you both are having a pleasant time?" He hummed at the end.

"Same goes to you, Lorenz." Dimitri nods. "I may not be too akin with these kinds of festivities, but it is quite enjoyable nonetheless." Then glancing at Marianne who was listening to Hilda talk. 

"I find this year's ball is quite monumental that three future heirs such as you have gathered here in one place. Your speech has pulled on my heartstrings of forging bonds and such." Lorenz then went on and on about his speech, while Dimitri simply listened to him. 

Time went by as they enjoyed the celebration. Dimitri and Marianne got to do many things together. Able to spend time with all their friends, watching them dance on the dance floor, having simple conversations with them, and such. Seeing Sylvain getting Ingrid to dance with him was a spectacle to be seen. Listening to Leonie as she shared the many victories she made throughout the year. Dorothea went up to Marianne, and congratulated her for her victory in beating her. So far, the only person he hasn't interacted with much was with Edelgard. No matter how much he tries to get close, she would walk off with Hubert and the red-haired girl, namely Monica. Despite that he was still able to enjoy the night festivities with Marianne by his side. 

Soon, the appointed hour came. Dimitri caught sight of Dedue with Ashe and Claude is still with Byleth. He signaled to them both that it was finally time. The two of them managed to get the subtle message, and are able to herd some students away from a certain area. Creating a path for him to take.

"Come with me." Dimitri looked at Marianne with a certain look.

"To where?" She wondered.

"Trust me, Marianne." He said to her. "I want to take you somewhere." That is much he can say, but thankfully, she seems to understand. 

While Claude and Dedue distract most students away from them, Dimitri manages to sneak out with Marianne following him. They went outside, and headed toward the goddess tower. To their luck, there aren't any young couples praying for wishes from the goddess. It was just two of them now.

Out here is much quieter and peaceful than indoors. No loud music or chattering folks, only the silent of winter night. They stood by each other's side. Looking up at the moonlit sky that eases them from all the excitements they endure. Until a cold breeze hit Marianne, and caused her to shiver since her dress wasn't suited for the outdoors. Dimitri already begins to unclasp his ceremonial cape, and puts over her exposed shoulder to keep her warm.

"Thank you," Marianne smiled, gratefully. 

"Anything for you, my beloved." The way he said it got her to giggles which is always wonderful to hear. “I hope you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Oh, I did. I got to spend so much with our friends, and…” But then, her voice faded.

"Are you alright?"He carefully placed a hand on her cheek. "You can always tell me anything." 

"I'm sorry..." She apologized to him. "I couldn't help, but think about...that our time in the academy will be over soon. You'll be heading back to your kingdom, and I'll go back to my adoptive father." 

"I see," Dimitri was already aware since it has been in his mind for some time now. 

Marianne made a sad sigh,"To think I was able to make so many friends, and meeting you. I never thought someone like me deserved to be here at all."

"But you do, Marianne." He said, softly. Rubbing his thumb on her delicate cheeks to soothe her. "Meeting you was the greatest thing ever in my life. I can't imagine a life never meeting you. All the time we spent together at the stable, sharing every meal, and being away from prying eyes. You made me realize how life is so precious that shouldn't be taken for granted." He poured every word that came from his heart. Hoping it will reach her how much she really means to him. 

Funny enough, he had this similar conservation earlier with Dedue. Wondering the same thing if someone like him deserves to enjoy the moments of life. When others who have fallen in his place are more deserving than him.

Marianne stared at him in awe, but there was also a sense of understanding. “I should have known you felt that way, too.” 

"Heh, well, I'm not good at expressing so much of myself. But I really mean every last word, Marianne." He then took deep breaths. Looking at the moon for a short while, and then looking toward Marianne. The moments of truths have arrived. "Please give me your hand."

"O-oh, okay." She did what she was told

Dimitri reaches for something in his pocket carefully,"I hope you accept this."

Concealing the items in his fist until he places them on the palm of her hand. Revealing to be a silver ring that resembles a snowflake with a moonstone in the center. Along with a thin, golden chain going through the ring as if it were a pendant.

"Dimitri...is this..?" Marianne was lost for words.

"Yes...it is. " He nods in response. The beating of his heart gradually became faster than he had ever thought before. And yet, he managed to find the courage to do what he was about to do. He got down on one knee in front of her, Marianne was about to kneel down, but he stopped her by holding up his hand. "Ever since I fell in love with you, the thoughts of not having you by my side have become one of my biggest fears. "Then he placed his hand over his heart. Still feeling his heart beating against his chest wildly. "I want to stand by you no matter what happened. You're my one, my only...Marianne. Will you be mine?" He changes the words in the last seconds, but he hopes she will understand what he is trying to say. 

The prince stared up at his beloved, seeing one of her hands covering her mouth from gasping, and the other holding onto the ring. Tears already began to form in her eyes that made it sparkle by the moon glow. The moment of silence only made him more anxious. Making him wonder if he may have crossed the line until she finally speaks again...

"Yes!" She smiles with tears of joys. 

Just by saying that one word, Dimitri made the biggest smile he ever made in his entire life. He nearly shouted,“She said ‘yes’!” as he springs up on his feet, picking her up off from the ground, and spun her around in pure happiness. They both joyfully cry and laugh together, not caring if anybody has heard them. Dimitri gently places her down, he then helps her by putting on the necklace around her delicate neck, as she hides the ring under the collar of her dress. 

Still holding each other close in their arms. Dimitri brushes for any strands of hair away from her beautiful, hazel brown eyes. Pulling her body closer to his, as their faces nearly touch each other.

  
"May we be together...always." He whispers softly to her.

"Always," She repeated the same word with him.

And just like that, they seal their union with a kiss. While the silvery full moon above was their only witness to their engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I deleted the previous one. The main reason was I didn't like the the result I got, and needed trimmed down the length of this fic. I hope this one is good enough.


End file.
